Elemental Clans
by TheBiggestMousebrain
Summary: A story about the lives of cats in EarthClan, FireClan, AirClan, and WaterClan. They might not ever be part of a prophecy, or anything remarkable, but that doesn't mean that their lives are boring. No longer accepting ocs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a main character for EarthClan, but if you want to submit a main character for FireClan, WaterClan, and AirClan, feel free to, but only one main character per person. I would prefer if you started them off as kits, that way all the main characters are all starting on equal footing, and it will tell like nearly their whole life or whatever, if that makes any sense.**

 **Thanks, and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

With a determined grunt, Flintkit stood up on his hind legs, reaching for the lowest hanging branch of the pine tree. He gritted his teeth, and stretched his body up as far as it would go. Just a bit further...

"Oof!" he grunted, falling backwards, and landing against the soft fur of his sister, Shalekit.

"Maybe next time," she meowed, jumping over him, "Watch me!"

She was now standing in the place where he had been before his moment of embarrassment. A slight twinge of envy rumbled in his belly, as she stood up on her hind legs, and touched the branch with ease.

"You just have to grow a bit more, I'm sure you'll be able to do it soon," she meowed as she padded back over to him.

"I hope so," he sighed. What if she was wrong though? What if he never grew, and he'd never be able to touch the branch?

She let out a mrrow.

"If not, I can always just let you stand on my shoulders."

She flicked his nose with her tail, "Race you back to the nursery!"

Flintkit nodded, and stood beside his sister, he felt all of his muscles bunch up as he prepared to run. She may be bigger than me, he thought to himself, eyeing the nursery, but maybe I'm faster.

"Ready, set, go!"

Like a rabbit, Shalekit sprang forward, and started racing towards the nursery. Flintkit started coughing, and his eyes started stinging, as the dust his sister kicked up hit his face.

Not wanting to be shown up by her again, he ran blindly towards the nursery, ignoring the pain of the dust in eyes.

"Looks like you're a slow mole!" Shalekit exclaimed. Flintkit blinked a few times, waiting for his vision to clear, and when he could see again, he saw that his sister was already curled up in her nest.

"I've been waiting here forever," she meowed with an exaggerated yawn.

"Don't listen to her, she just got here not a mouse-tail before you did," their mother, Slatefeather, reassured him.

He doubted it, but he didn't say anything, he didn't want her to pity him, and he also didn't want his sister to think that he was jealous. Instead, he started batting around a pine cone, trying to keep his mind distracted. What if his sister bested him in everything? What if moons from now, she got her warrior name moons before him? Fear struck in his chest, and he stopped batting the pine cone around, what if he NEVER got his warrior name?

"Hey, are you alright?"

Flintkit blinked, and looked at his sister, who was staring at him with concern shining in her icy blue eyes.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You were playing, and then you just started staring off into space."

"Did you have a vision?" his mother asked, now standing next to him too.

"A vision?"

He was confused, why would he have a vision? He thought only very special cats, mostly medicine cats, had visions. He was about to tell her that no, he didn't have a vision, but he could see her pelt bristling slightly with anticipation, and her amber eyes were gleaming. This could be my chance, he thought, this could be my chance to finally be better than Shalekit at something!

"Y-Yes," he meowed uneasily, guilt flared up in his chest. What would StarClan think about him lying about having a vision? Would they send him to the Dark Forest?

"Oh that's fantastic!" Slatefeather exclaimed, not at all noticing how anxious he was feeling.

"Wait until I tell Stonestar, he will be so pleased that he has a medicine cat apprentice in waiting."

"Medicine cat?" Flintkit asked. In his five moons of life, being a medicine cat had never crossed his mind.

"Yes, it's usually the medicine cats who get visions, oh, I am so proud of you!" she nuzzled his cheek, and the guilt he felt intensified.

He wanted to tell her that he didn't really have a vision, but she had never been so proud of him before, besides, it would only break her heart if she found out that not only did he not have a vision, but he was a liar as well.

"What was this vision of?" Shalekit asked. It might have been Flintkit's imagination, but he could have sworn she sounded a bit jealous.

"Um," Flintkit's heart started pounding in his chest, why didn't he think of the fact that his nosy sister would ask him about it? He wasn't good at just making up things on the spot! Now he'd be found out, and his mother would probably disown him, and request that he be thrown out of EarthClan.

I might have to join FireClan, he thought with a shudder, thinking of the fierce fighters that the clan contained. No, FireClan probably wouldn't take him either, he'd probably have to become a rogue, or a fox's next meal.

"Don't bother your brother, he doesn't have to share his vision if he doesn't want to, it's a very personal thing between him and StarClan."

Flintkit let out a sigh of relief, he would live to see another day, but he knew he would have to be more careful in the future, and maybe, his mother and sister would forget all about the vision he said he had. He just hoped that they forgot about it before Slatefeather had a chance to tell Stonestar.

She nuzzled him again, and padded back to her nest. Flintkit turned his attention back to the pine cone, hoping yet again to distract himself from the events of the day.

"So, was I in the vision?" Shalekit asked, as she hooked a paw around the pine cone, dragging it towards her.

"Hey!" Flintkit protested, jumping after the pine cone, only to have her drag it further out of his reach.

"You gotta be faster than that!" she teased.

He jumped around her, and reached for the pine cone again, only to have her yet again drag it out of his reach.

"Stop, I had it first!"

"And now I have it, if you want it, you have to steal it back."

She picked it up in her mouth, and took off running. A low growl rumbled in Flintkit's throat, and he took off after her. Though, he didn't see the point, she had already proven earlier that she was faster than him. Instead of continuing to chase her around, he sat down, and started grooming himself, as he waited for her to tire herself out.

Flintkit wasn't sure how long she raced around the nursery, before she halted, and stared at him through narrowed blue eyes.

"Aren't you going to play?" she mumbled around the pine cone, which she still held in her mouth.

This was it, this was his time to show her what he was made of. He bunched up his haunches, and set his balance, before propelling himself forward. He soared through the air, and for a moment, he felt like he was flying. The next thing he knew, pain was shooting through his body, as he crashed into the nursery wall.

"Flintkit!" Slatefeather yowled, racing over to him.

"I-I'm fine," he grumbled, getting up to his paws, before she could start fussing over him.

"You're too small to be playing like that, you need to be more careful," she scolded him, before turning to Shalekit.

"And you, play fairly with your brother, he can't do everything you can do."

"Yes I can!" Flintkit squeaked. He could do anything his sister could do, sure she was better at doing most things, but that didn't mean he was incapable!

"Are you sure about that? Because from where I'm standing, you could have really injured yourself."

"B-But I flew," Flintkit muttered. Why couldn't she be happy about that? Why did she only have to focus on the negative? The only time he had ever seen his mother think anything good about him, was when she thought he had that vision, but that wasn't even true.

"Yes, you had a really good jump, and look where you ended up?" Slatefeather shook her head, "I want you to stop this nonsense, you're too small."

Flattening his ears against his head, Flintkit suppressed a hiss, all he ever heard from Slatefeather, was how he was too small to do anything! She let Shalekit do whatever she wanted to do basically, but when it came to him, she would always point out that he was too small, and that he would get hurt. It was so infuriating, it almost made him want to leave the camp, to prove to her, just how capable he really was.

He couldn't do that though, it was against the warrior code. But maybe so is lying about having a vision, he thought, as the guilt surged through him again.

"Mudfrost is back from hunting, he's caught a squirrel!" Shalekit meowed.

All of his feelings of anger and guilt was replaced with disgust at what Shalekit just announced. He wrinkled his nose, he hated anything with fur or feathers, he much preferred to eat frogs, toads, and the ilk.

"Come on, let's go talk to him."

Shalekit practically bounced towards their father, and Flintkit followed behind, less enthusiastically.

"Hi Mudfrost, how was hunting?" Shalekit asked when she reached him, a deep purr was rumbling in her chest.

"What are you doing out of the nursery?" he asked in a cool voice, not bothering to even look down at them.

"We came to say hi, we missed you," Shalekit meowed, faltering slightly.

"Did you have to bother me after a long day of hunting?" he spat, "Do you think I want to come back from a long, hard day, only to be harassed by kits?"

Flintkit lashed his tail, why did Mudfrost have to be such a fox-heart? Shalekit was only saying hi to him.

"But we're your kits, aren't you happy to see us?" Shalekit asked.

Mudfrost's only response, was to ignore her question, by stalking away without another word, or a glance at them.

Letting out a low growl, Flintkit was tempted to claw his pelt off, but he held himself back, knowing that it would only make things worse.

"He'll love us one day, won't he? Maybe after we become apprentices," Shalekit meowed in a small voice, as they padded back to the nursery.

"I don't care one way or another if he does or not," Flintkit lashed his tail, so hard that it hurt, "we don't need him!"

"Yes we do, he's our father."

The pain in her eyes was so intense, that once again, Flintkit felt the urge to claw Mudfrost's pelt off.

Instead of letting his anger at his father fester, he instead rested his tail on his sister's back.

"Come on, want to play with the pine cone again?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I just wish I knew what I could do to make him love me, it feels like there's an empty hole inside of me, but it's a painful hole, and each time he ignores me, or yowls at me, the hole grows bigger, and more painful."

Flintkit blinked with surprise at her, he had no idea she felt that way, she always seemed so cheerful. The thought of how Mudfrost was making her feel, just made his hatred towards him grow. I'll never be like that when I have kits, he thought, digging his claws into the ground.

They were nearly back to the nursery, when Flintkit remembered the squirrel, his sister's favorite.

"Wait here."

He dashed off before she had a chance to ask him what he was doing. When he reached the fresh-kill pile, he picked up the squirrel in his jaws, trying to to retch at the uncomfortable feeling of warmth and fur in his mouth. When he reached the nursery, he wasted no time dropping the squirrel at his sister's paws, before racing back to the fresh-kill pile, hoping to find something that would get the disgusting taste of squirrel out of his mouth.

"Are there any frogs?" he asked an apprentice, whose name he couldn't remember, who had started rooting through the fresh-kill pile.

The apprentice nodded, and grabbed a frog out of the pile, and dropping it at his paws.

"Thanks!" Flintkit exclaimed, picking up the frog, and running back to the nursery.

"I still don't understand how you eat those gross things," Shalekit mumbled through a mouthful of squirrel.

"And I don't understand how you can eat THAT!" Flintkit flicked his tail at the squirrel.

"I much prefer birds myself," Slatefeather meowed. Flintkit shook his head, he hated eating things with feathers almost as much as he hated eating things with fur.

"Birds are okay, but only because the feathers make soft nests!" Shalekit exclaimed.

"Speaking of nests, I want you two in your nests after you eat," Slatefeather meowed.

The two kits nodded their agreements, and Shalekit finished her squirrel off in two swift bites.

Flintkit stared down at the remains of his frog, his stomach groaned painfully because of how full he was. He couldn't waste food though, StarClan wouldn't be happy, and he would probably go to the Dark Forest for disrespecting prey. Taking a deep breath, and ignoring his stomach's screams of protest, he managed to to finish the last few bites.

"Goodnight Shalekit and Slatefeather," he meowed, climbing into his nest, hoping that sleep would relieve him from the pain he was currently feeling.

As much as the pain bothered him though, he was grateful for it, it helped to keep him distracted from other things like his false vision, and how Mudfrost was making Shalekit feel. There wasn't much he could do about his father, it would be up to him to stop being such a mouse-brained fox-heart, as for his false vision, he would just have to hope that his mother and sister would forget all about it.

* * *

EarthClan

 **Leader:** Stonestar - thickset dark grey tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Buckwind - thin, long legged, dark brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Skunkstripe - fluffy black and white tom with skunk-like markings and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Mudfrost - brown tom with white flecks and icy blue eyes

(apprentice: Warrenpaw)

Cedarwhisker - light brown she-cat with really long whiskers and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Warrenpaw - light brown tom with green eyes

Sandpaw - light brown tom with yellow eyes and really long whiskers

 **Queens:**

Slatefeather - fluffy grey she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Mudfrost's kits, Shalekit and Flintkint)

 **Elders:**

Dustnose - black tom with a brown muzzle and amber eyes

 **Kits:**

Shalekit - grey she-cat with a dash of white on her face, shoulder, and a white back left paw; blue eyes

Flintkit - thick furred brown tom, with a white muzzle, chest, belly, white front paws, and a white right back paw; amber eyes (main kit)

* * *

FireClan

 **Leader:** Redstar - red tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Scorchpelt - light grey and orange she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Smokefur - dark grey tom with blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Blazestorm - black tom with green eyes (former rogue)

Charcoalfur - dark grey tom with green eyes (former rogue)

Antclaw - red and black she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Flarepaw - orange tom with yellow eyes

Emberpaw - grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Lostpaw - grey tom with yellow eyes (name will be explained in FireClan's chapter)

 **Queens:**

Sparkflower - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Charcoalfur's kit, Charredkit, foster mother of Sunkit)

 **Elders:**

Firepelt - orange tom with yellow eyes

 **Kits:**

Sunkit - yellow tabby tom-kit with white paws and green eyes

Charredkit - grey tom-kit with blue eyes (main kit)

* * *

WaterClan

 **Leader:** Mothstar - large, thick-furred, brown she-cat, golden eyes, golden patches, webbed paws

 **Deputy:** Mackerelstripe - blue-grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Bramblesky - soft-furred, pale brown and white she-cat, blue eyes, feathered webbed paws, tufted ears

 **Warriors:**

Copperclaw - large, broad-shouldered, mottled black and ginger tom, copper eyes, tufted ears

(apprentice: Lakepaw)

Strikeclaw - large, thick-furred, broad-shouldered, brown-tabby tom, copper eyes, battle scarred pelt, large paws

Bluefire - large, thick-furred, blue-sliver she-cat, blue eyes, webbed paws

Snowcloud - small, soft-furred, white she-cat, blue eyes, pink nose, tufted ears, scarred nose

Piketail - grey-tabby tom, golden eyes, mottled ginger hind paws

Milkpelt - short-furred, milky coloured she-cat, green eyes, tufted ears, short legs

Breezetail - white tom with one gray front paw; pale green eyes

(apprentice: Hollypaw)

Brookflower - dilute calico she-cat with green eyes

(apprentice: Dovepaw)

Eeltail - skinny brown tom with a long tail

(apprentice: Foxpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Hollypaw - skinny, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes, lean tail, nicked ears

Dovepaw - white she-cat, blue eyes, sliver-tabby stripes, feathered paws

Foxpaw - skinny, bright ginger-tabby, tom, copper eyes, scarred flank

Lakepaw - grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Pebblewing - brown tabby she-cat with sleek fur; blue eyes (mother of Breezetail's kits, Whorlkit and Otterkit)

Lilyfeather - fluffy white she-cat with green eyes (mother of Minnowleaf's kit, Driftkit)

 **Elders:**

Minnowleaf - brown tom with green eyes (father of Brookflower and Driftkit)

 **Kits:**

Redkit - lithe, muscular, long thick-furred, red and creamy-tabby she-cat, blue eyes, tufted ears, feathered webbed paws

Wildkit - board-shouldered, white tom, green eyes, black-tabby stripes

Whorlkit - light gray tom-kit with white markings; light green eyes

Otterkit - light brown she-kit with white paws; green eyes (main kit)

Driftkit - grey and brown mottled tom with amber eyes

* * *

AirClan

 **Leader:** Breezestar - white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Cloudfoot - black tom with white paws and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Pigeonpelt - grey tom with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Rockfall - black tom with amber eyes

(apprentice: Owlpaw)

Shatterwind - grey, black tinted, tom with white tail tip, paws, belly, and chest; green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Owlpaw - brown tom with huge yellow eyes

 **Queens:**

Clayfur - light brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Rockfall's kits, Willowkit, Icekit, Sandkit, and Cloudkit)

Coldwhisker - white cat with grey, black, yellow, and amber spots on her back; blue eyes (mother of Shatterwind's kits, Rainkit, Icekit, Blackkit, and Whitekit)

Shiverflight - beautiful grey tabby she-cat with long fur

 **Elders:**

Robinclaw - light brown she-cat with a red belly and green eyes

 **Kits:**

Willowkit - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudkit - white tom with green eyes

Sandkit - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Icekit - pure white she-cat with sky blue eyes

Rainkit - grey tom with dark grey paws and black tints

Blackkit - black tom with green eyes

Whitekit - white she cat with grey paws; green eyes (main kit)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guest, would you like them to be in EarthClan, AirClan, or FireClan?**

 **Thank you Guest, TheWrenOfTheCarolinas, AnimeLeopard, Grayshadow Warrior, Animal4Life, and droth22 for their ocs.**

* * *

The reeds of the nursery entrance rustled, and Lakepaw came stepping through with a large fish in her jaws. She dropped the fish in front of the queens, Mothstar, Pebblewing, and Lilyfeather.

"How long are you going to be in the nursery for?" she asked Mothstar.

"Well, Redkit and Wildkit were born only a moon ago, so it's going to be awhile yet," Mothstar meowed, licking the top of each of her kits' heads.

"Right, so, since I've finished my duties for day, can I tell a story to the kits?"

Otterkit's ears angled forward, and she let out a small bounce of anticipation, she loved hearing stories!

"Go right on ahead, I need a break from this one," Lilyfeather mrrowed, nudging Driftkit towards Lakepaw.

"Be sure to bring them back before dark!" Pebblewing called after them, as they started padding out of the nursery.

Otterkit turned to her brother Whorlkit, "I wonder what kind of story Lakepaw is going to tell us today?"

Lakepaw was always telling them the most interesting stories.

Whorlkit shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

They continued to follow Lakepaw, until she stopped at the high hill where Mothstar called gatherings, and announced stuff to the clan.

Otterkit stared with awe at the apprentice, when she jumped up there, and gazed down at them. She looked like she belonged up there, if Otterkit didn't know any better, she'd think that Lakepaw was the leader of WaterClan.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the deputy, Mackerelstripe, demanded, glaring up at Lakepaw with his fur bristled.

"Get down from there RIGHT NOW!"

"But Father," Lakepaw protested, "I was going to tell the kits a story."

Mackerelstripe lashed his tail.

"You don't need to tell them a story from the top of the high hill, get down right now, or you're going to be clearing Minnowleaf's ticks, and changing his bedding for the next three moons!"

"You can't tell me what to do," Lakepaw spat, "You won't be leader until Mothstar finally dies from having so many kits."

Otterkit's eyes widened with shock, and she took a step back, she couldn't believe that Lakepaw was talking back to a cat that was not only the deputy, but also her father! She couldn't imagine herself ever talking back to Breezetail like that.

"She's really in for it now," Whorlkit whispered.

Otterkit was about to voice her agreements, when an unfamiliar scent hit her nose, it was unlike anything that she ever smelled before. Instead of the usual fish, and fresh lake scent, it was musty, like mud or something, but drier, like dust, only thicker.

"Looks like we found two trespassers," Strikeclaw growled. Otterkit turned her attention to the camp entrance, and she saw Strikeclaw, Snowcloud, and Piketail with two unfamiliar cats between them.

They were both light brown toms, Otterkit guessed that they were littermates, even though one had green eyes, and was shorter and boarder, than the other one, who had yellow eyes.

"And what are EarthClan apprentices doing on our territory?" Mackerelstripe growled, racing over to stand in front of the two cats.

"Did you hear that Mothstar was currently taking care of kits? Did you decide this would be a good time to attack us?"

"Yes, did you?" Strikeclaw demanded, flexing his claws. Otterkit felt a jolt of fear go through her for the two apprentices, she knew that Strikeclaw had a temper, but he wouldn't actually hurt them, would he?

"We uh, um-"

"You were stealing prey, weren't you?" Strikeclaw hissed.

Snowcloud rested her tail over her brother's shoulder.

"Calm down Strikeclaw, they're only young."

"Young my tail, I knew not to trespass onto another clan's territory as soon as I opened my eyes."

As angry as his still sounded though, his bristled fur started to lay flat, much to Otterkit's relief, maybe these EarthClan apprentices would live to see another moon.

"Those two minnow-brains are lucky they didn't trespass onto FireClan territory, everyone knows that clan is full of rogues who don't care about the warrior code," Lakepaw spat.

"We recently met this blind cat, and we were walking around with our eyes closed, to try and see what it was like, and we got lost," the green-eyed apprentice meowed.

"What? You couldn't scent our markers or something?" Strikeclaw asked with a disbelieving hiss.

The yellow-eyed apprentice sniffled and shook his head.

"I can't smell anything right now."

"That makes sense for you, but what's his excuse?"

Mackerelstripe flicked his tail over to the green-eyed tom.

He didn't reply, and when Otterkit looked at him, she saw why, he was looking at Lakepaw, in the same way Breezetail looked at Pebblewing.

"Well?" Strikeclaw growled.

"It was my fault, I wandered here, and he just came to get me back," the yellow-eyed tom meowed with a sneeze.

"Is that true?" Mackerelstripe asked.

The green-eyed tom nodded, though Otterkit noticed his eyes never left Lakepaw. She glanced at her, relieved to see that she wasn't staring at him in the same way, in fact, she hardly seemed to notice him at all. Instead, it seemed as though she was teaching a battle move to Driftkit. She padded over to them, deciding it wasn't good to be eavesdropping on the trespassers, it wasn't any of her business, and it wouldn't be until she became an apprentice.

"Hey Otterkit, wanna practice this new move with me?" Driftkit asked.

"I don't know," Otterkit meowed, she would like to, but her mother didn't want them to learn any fighting moves before they were apprentices, she said she couldn't risk them getting hurt, and delaying their apprentice ceremonies.

"I wasn't going to teach her anyway," Lakepaw meowed dismissively. Otterkit felt a small pang in her chest, why would she teach Driftkit but not her? Why didn't she like her? Had she done something wrong?

"Why not?" Driftkit asked, voicing her thoughts.

"Because, you're my favorite, not her."

From her spot at the fresh-kill pile, Hollypaw flicked her ears, before trotting over to them. Otterkit tried not to let her fur bristle, she didn't care for Hollypaw much, she was kind of mean, and she thought she was better than everyone else.

"I think you're just hoping to have him as an apprentice when you become a warrior next moon, but I highly doubt that will happen, there's still a lot of cats who haven't had apprentices yet, who are already warriors," she meowed.

"That's not fair! Why did your parents have to have soooo many kits anyway? Now I'll probably be an elder before I even get a chance to have an apprentice," Lakepaw hissed.

"Kits make the clan strong, don't be jealous that my bloodline practically makes up the whole clan," Hollypaw bragged.

"Come on Otterkit, let's go," Driftkit meowed, padding away from the arguing apprentices. Otterkit followed after him, she didn't feel like seeing them fight either. Shaking her head, she let out a sigh, why couldn't they save their aggressiveness for battles with other clans, instead of taking it out on each other?

"So, who are you hoping your mentor is?" Driftkit asked.

Otterkit closed her eyes as she thought about it, she knew she couldn't pick her mentor, but if she could, she probably wouldn't pick Strikeclaw, he scared her a little. Mackerelstripe was also kind of scary, but not as much as Strikeclaw. Bluefire was really nice, and she didn't care much about fighting, which Otterkit liked, Snowcloud and Piketail were really nice too, though Piketail could be a little too loud sometimes.

"Maybe Bluefire or Snowcloud," she decided.

"I hope I get Strikeclaw, he's the most fierce warrior in the clan!" Driftkit exclaimed, flexing his claws.

"But he's so scary, I bet if you step one paw out of line, you'll be clearing Minnowleaf's ticks until you're a warrior!" Otterkit exclaimed.

"I don't mind that, I like Minnowleaf," Driftkit meowed. Otterkit was about to ask how anyone could like the grumpy elder, who always complained about everything, when she remembered that he was Driftkit's father. Of course he'd like him. She then felt guilty for thinking that way about Minnowleaf, he was an elder, he earned his right to be grumpy, though, from the stories she's heard about him, he's been that way ever since he emerged from the nursery, and it's only gotten worse with age.

"Do you know what's going to happen with those two EarthClan apprentices?" she asked. With all the talks about mentoring and stuff, she had forgotten all about them.

"I don't know."

She turned her head towards the entrance of the camp, to see that the two EarthClan cats were gone, and Strikeclaw and Snowcloud were sharing tongues, while Mackerelstripe sitting in front of the fresh-kill pile, guarding it. After it was learned that Lakepaw kept taking more food than she should from the fresh-kill pile, even before Minnowleaf, the queens, and kits, had been fed, Mothstar asked for it to be guarded at all times.

"It looks like they left," she meowed.

"Good, hopefully Strikeclaw and Mackerelstripe sent them away with some scars to remember us by," Driftkit growled.

Otterkit shook her head, even though it was wrong that they had trespassed, she still didn't want them to get hurt.

"Come on, it doesn't look like Lakepaw is going to tell us a story today," Otterkit sighed, glancing over at the she-cat, who was still arguing with Hollypaw. She didn't understand why they always had to fight with each other, they were clanmates, they should be friends, or at least tolerant of each other.

At first, she was excited at the prospect of becoming an apprentice in a moon, but at the thoughts of having to share a den with those two always fighting, she wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

EarthClan

 **Leader:** Stonestar - thickset dark grey tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Buckwind - thin, long legged, dark brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Skunkstripe - fluffy black and white tom with skunk-like markings and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Mudfrost - brown tom with white flecks and icy blue eyes

(apprentice: Warrenpaw)

Cedarwhisker - light brown she-cat with really long whiskers and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Warrenpaw - light brown tom with green eyes

Sandpaw - light brown tom with yellow eyes and really long whiskers

 **Queens:**

Slatefeather - fluffy grey she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Mudfrost's kits, Shalekit and Flintkint)

 **Elders:**

Dustnose - black tom with a brown muzzle and amber eyes

 **Kits:**

Shalekit - grey she-cat with a dash of white on her face, shoulder, and a white back left paw; blue eyes

Flintkit - thick furred brown tom, with a white muzzle, chest, belly, white front paws, and a white right back paw; amber eyes (main kit)

* * *

FireClan

 **Leader:** Redstar - red tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Scorchpelt - light grey and orange she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Smokefur - dark grey tom with blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Blazestorm - black tom with green eyes (former rogue)

Charcoalfur - dark grey tom with green eyes (former rogue)

Antclaw - red and black she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Flarepaw - orange tom with yellow eyes

Emberpaw - grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Lostpaw - grey tom with yellow eyes (name will be explained in FireClan's chapter)

 **Queens:**

Sparkflower - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Charcoalfur's kit, Charredkit, foster mother of Sunkit)

 **Elders:**

Firepelt - orange tom with yellow eyes

 **Kits:**

Sunkit - yellow tabby tom-kit with white paws and green eyes

Charredkit - grey tom-kit with blue eyes (main kit)

* * *

WaterClan

 **Leader:** Mothstar - large, thick-furred, brown she-cat, golden eyes, golden patches, webbed paws

 **Deputy:** Mackerelstripe - blue-grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Bramblesky - soft-furred, pale brown and white she-cat, blue eyes, feathered webbed paws, tufted ears

 **Warriors:**

Copperclaw - large, broad-shouldered, mottled black and ginger tom, copper eyes, tufted ears

(apprentice: Lakepaw)

Strikeclaw - large, thick-furred, broad-shouldered, brown-tabby tom, copper eyes, battle scarred pelt, large paws

Bluefire - large, thick-furred, blue-sliver she-cat, blue eyes, webbed paws

Snowcloud - small, soft-furred, white she-cat, blue eyes, pink nose, tufted ears, scarred nose

Piketail - grey-tabby tom, golden eyes, mottled ginger hind paws

Milkpelt - short-furred, milky coloured she-cat, green eyes, tufted ears, short legs

Breezetail - white tom with one gray front paw; pale green eyes

(apprentice: Hollypaw)

Brookflower - dilute calico she-cat with green eyes

(apprentice: Dovepaw)

Eeltail - skinny brown tom with a long tail

(apprentice: Foxpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Hollypaw - skinny, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes, lean tail, nicked ears

Dovepaw - white she-cat, blue eyes, sliver-tabby stripes, feathered paws

Foxpaw - skinny, bright ginger-tabby, tom, copper eyes, scarred flank

Lakepaw - grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Pebblewing - brown tabby she-cat with sleek fur; blue eyes (mother of Breezetail's kits, Whorlkit and Otterkit)

Lilyfeather - fluffy white she-cat with green eyes (mother of Minnowleaf's kit, Driftkit)

 **Elders:**

Minnowleaf - brown tom with green eyes (father of Brookflower and Driftkit)

 **Kits:**

Redkit - lithe, muscular, long thick-furred, red and creamy-tabby she-cat, blue eyes, tufted ears, feathered webbed paws

Wildkit - board-shouldered, white tom, green eyes, black-tabby stripes

Whorlkit - light gray tom-kit with white markings; light green eyes

Otterkit - light brown she-kit with white paws; green eyes (main kit)

Driftkit - grey and brown mottled tom with amber eyes

* * *

AirClan

 **Leader:** Breezestar - white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Cloudfoot - black tom with white paws and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Pigeonpelt - grey tom with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Rockfall - black tom with amber eyes

(apprentice: Owlpaw)

Shatterwind - grey, black tinted, tom with white tail tip, paws, belly, and chest; green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Owlpaw - brown tom with huge yellow eyes

 **Queens:**

Clayfur - light brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Rockfall's kits, Willowkit, Icekit, Sandkit, and Cloudkit)

Coldwhisker - white cat with grey, black, yellow, and amber spots on her back; blue eyes (mother of Shatterwind's kits, Rainkit, Icekit, Blackkit, and Whitekit)

Shiverflight - beautiful grey tabby she-cat with long fur

 **Elders:**

Robinclaw - light brown she-cat with a red belly and green eyes

 **Kits:**

Willowkit - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudkit - white tom with green eyes

Sandkit - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Icekit - pure white she-cat with sky blue eyes

Rainkit - grey tom with dark grey paws and black tints

Blackkit - black tom with green eyes

Whitekit - white she cat with grey paws; green eyes (main kit)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to Grayshadow Warrior, catspider12, and HHQFandoms for their ocs**

* * *

A sharp yowl pierced through the air, awaking Charredkit from his sleep. Looking around, and waiting for everything to get into focus, he saw that his nursery-mate, and foster brother, Sunkit, was already awake, and looking around.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Cloudfoot, he's limping!"

Charredkit raced over to stand next to Sunkit, sure enough, Cloudfoot was limping, and he could see gashes on his shoulder that were still oozing blood.

"I wonder where Lostpaw is," Charredkit meowed, noticing that Cloudfoot's apprentice was nowhere to be seen.

"Be quiet and listen, maybe we'll find some stuff out," Sunkit hissed.

After a quick nod of agreement, Charredkit angled his ears towards the warriors, trying to pick up what happened.

"It was Adder, that StarClan cursed rogue, I was out looking for Lostpaw," Cloudfoot let out a small hiss, "that cat could get lost on his way to the dirt pile!"

"Did you find him?" Scorchpelt asked.

"No, I didn't have time to look long before Adder jumped out of the bushes and attacked me."

"If he hurt Lostpaw..." Blazestorm growled with his pelt bristling.

Charredkit wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he knew it couldn't be anything good.

"I thought Adder only messed with AirClan," Charcoalfur meowed.

Blazestorm nodded.

"That's right, back before Charcoalfur and I joined FireClan, we were sort of allies with Adder, and he constantly talked about how much he hated the smell of AirClan cats."

"Yeah, and he mostly stayed near their territory when he wasn't hunting with us," Charcoalfur meowed.

"But why would he attack a FireClan cat?" Antclaw asked.

"He attacked me, I used to be in AirClan, maybe I still carry a bit of their scent," Cloudfoot meowed.

"You don't think he'll hurt Lostpaw do you? I mean, he's not an AirClan cat, but he's still a vulnerable apprentice out there on his own," Scorchpelt meowed fretfully.

"Charcoalfur and I will go out and look for him," Blazestorm meowed.

Scorchpelt nodded, and touched her nose to her mate's.

"Be careful."

Charredkit's heart pounded with fear as he thought of his father and his father's brother out there, by themselves, searching for a cat who seemed extremely dangerous by the way they were talking about him.

Sparkflower, his mother, must have noticed his fear, because she meowed.

"Charcoalfur and Blazestorm are the best fighters in the clan, you have nothing to worry about."

"But what about the FireClan curse?" Charredkit asked, remembering a story that Firepelt had told him and Sunkit a few sunrises ago. It was about how FireClan was cursed, and how some number of moons before he was born, a mysterious illness wiped out over half of FireClan.

After that, Redstar decided to start taking in rogues, and then, some time after that, a fox broke into the camp, and killed even more cats.

After that attack, everything seemed to look fine, everything seemed back to normal. The mysterious illness hadn't came back, and greencough had even failed to rear its ugly head that leaf-bare. Cats had begun to think that maybe their curse was over. That was until shortly after Sunkit was born, and his parents disappeared. Patrols were sent out, day and night, to search for them. They looked for moons, but no sign of them were ever found.

No cat knew where they went, some said the fox had come back, and had killed them, others claimed that they were taken by twolegs.

Charredkit didn't know what happened to them, on one paw, he hoped they were okay, and that they could reunite with Sunkit again, on the other, he kind of hoped they never came back, he didn't want to lose a brother.

His mind drifted back to the curse that Firepelt spoke of, was FireClan really cursed? Were they destined to have bad stuff happen to them, until they finally just fell apart?

He shook his head, it didn't seem fair. From overhearing things from the warriors, it seemed like WaterClan and AirClan continued to grow bigger, and bigger, while FireClan barely even had enough cats to form patrols.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Charredkit turned his attention back to the action, and saw that Cloudfoot was trying to push his way past Antclaw and Scorchpelt, who were blocking his path.

"Lostpaw is my apprentice, I should be out there looking for him with Charcoalfur and Blazestorm."

"You are injured, you're no shape to go out there right now, you need to see Smokefur," Scorchpelt meowed.

It was at that moment, Redstar stepped out of his den.

Charredkit stared at the large, broad-shouldered tom, with admiration, I hope that I can be that strong someday, he thought to himself.

"Scorchpelt is right," Redstar meowed in his strong commanding voice.

"But I can't just sit here, and do nothing," Cloudfoot protested.

"Your injuries are too severe, who knows if Adder will come back to finish you off? We don't need to worry about you as well as Lostpaw," Redstar meowed.

Antclaw nuzzled Cloudfoot's cheek.

"Will you please go and see Smokefur for me? Lostpaw will be okay, Charcoalfur and Blazestorm are formidable warriors," she shook her head, "I remember when they first came here, I wasn't too fond of them, I wasn't set on the idea of accepting rogues into the clan, but after getting my tail kicked in a sparring match against Blazestorm, I knew that it was the right thing to do."

"Fine, I will go, but keep me posted," Cloudfoot grumbled, before limping over to Smokefur's den.

For what seemed like moons, Charredkit paced around the nursery, he knew he should be sleeping, but he was too distracted by what was going on.

He half expected Sunkit to tell him to stop pacing, when he looked over at him, to see that he was pacing as well.

Sunkit must be as worried as I am, he though to himself, remembering that Sunkit also thought of Charcoalfur as his father.

"We found him!"

Charredkit stopped pacing, and perked up at the sound of his father's voice, and he started to race out to him, when Sparkflower grabbed his tail gently in her teeth, pulling him back.

"This is no time for kits to be out, you can see your father in the morning."

She then stood up, and padded out of the nursery to go greet her mate. Charredkit turned to Sunkit, who was now playing with a leaf. He wondered if he was jealous of the fact that he still had both of his parents, whereas, his had disappeared. Did he even remember his parents? Charredkit opened his mouth to ask him, but he stopped, if he didn't remember his parents, then it wouldn't be a good idea to bring them up again.

Instead, he decided to pounce on the other kit, causing him to let out a small oof.

"You're getting really fat," he grumbled, "I mean, you're a moon younger than me, and you're already heavier than me."

"Maybe you're just a runt," Charredkit teased, rolling off of Sunkit and lightly slapping his nose with a sheathed clawed paw.

The other kit let out a playful growl, and cuffed him over the ear.

"No, I think it's because your father is HUGE, I heard that every cat was scared when he and Blazestorm first joined the clan, no one had ever seen cats that big before."

"Oh, I remember that story! Emberpaw told me that everyone thought they must be part lion or something," Charredkit exclaimed.

Sunkit nodded.

"FireClan cats may be bigger compared to the cats of the other clans, but no cat can hold a candle to Charcoalfur and Blazestorm."

"You're right," Charredkit agreed, feeling a bit foolish for ever being worried about Charcoalfur and Blazestorm. With their size, and Blazestorm's fighting skills, a lone rogue like Adder was no match against them, they could probably take on hundreds of rogues!

He turned his attention back to the older cats to see that Blazestorm speaking to Lostpaw. Charredkit couldn't hear what he was saying, but by the ashamed look on Lostpaw's face, it couldn't have been anything good.

"Come on, stop being nosy and go to sleep, Sunkit is having his apprentice ceremony tomorrow," Sparkflower meowed, as she made her way into the nursery.

"I am?" Sunkit gasped.

Sparkflower let out a mrrow and shook her head.

"I can't believe you forgot, it's all you've been talking about this past moon."

"I know, it's just that, I can't believe the time as finally come!"

Letting out a loud purr, Sparkflower nuzzled the top of Sunkit's head, and Charredkit felt a jolt of jealousy shoot through him.

She's my mother, not his, he thought, shooting a glare at him. As soon as he did though, his pelt burned with shame and regret, he shouldn't be jealous of Sunkit, it wasn't his fault that his parents disappeared, and that his mother decided to foster him. He should be happy that he had a brother, and happy for his brother that he would be getting his apprentice name tomorrow.

"I'm happy for you," he meowed. It wasn't a lie, he really was happy for him, and he couldn't wait until his own apprentice ceremony.

* * *

EarthClan

 **Leader:** Stonestar - thickset dark grey tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Buckwind - thin, long legged, light brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Skunkstripe - fluffy black and white tom with skunk-like markings and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Mudfrost - brown tom with white flecks and icy blue eyes

(apprentice: Warrenpaw)

Russetfang- reddish brown tom with yellow eyes

(apprentice: Sandpaw)

Cedarwhisker - dark brown she-cat with really long whiskers and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Warrenpaw - light brown tom with green eyes

Sandpaw - light brown tom with yellow eyes and really long whiskers

 **Queens:**

Slatefeather - fluffy grey she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Mudfrost's kits, Shalekit and Flintkint)

Sunflight - light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Firekit, Flamekit, and Snowkit)

 **Elders:**

Dustnose - black tom with a brown muzzle and amber eyes

 **Kits:**

Shalekit - grey she-cat with a dash of white on her face, shoulder, and a white back left paw; blue eyes

Flintkit - thick furred brown tom, with a white muzzle, chest, belly, white front paws, and a white right back paw; amber eyes (main kit)

Firekit - ginger tom with long fur and watery blue eyes

Flamekit - ginger tom with amber eyes

Snowkit - white she-cat with icy blue eyes

* * *

FireClan

 **Leader:** Redstar - red tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Scorchpelt - light grey and orange she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Smokefur - dark grey tom with blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Blazestorm - black tom with green eyes (former rogue)

Charcoalfur - dark grey tom with green eyes (former rogue)

(apprentice: Flarepaw)

Antclaw - red and black she-cat with yellow eyes

(apprentice: Emberpaw)

Cloudfoot - black tom with white paws and blue eyes (former AirClan/rogue)

(apprentice: Lostpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Flarepaw - orange tom with yellow eyes

Emberpaw - grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Lostpaw - grey tom with yellow eyes

 **Queens:**

Sparkflower - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Charcoalfur's kit, Charredkit, foster mother of Sunkit)

 **Elders:**

Firepelt - orange tom with yellow eyes

 **Kits:**

Sunkit - yellow tabby tom-kit with white paws and green eyes

Charredkit - grey tom-kit with blue eyes (main kit)

* * *

WaterClan

 **Leader:** Mothstar - large, thick-furred, brown she-cat, golden eyes, golden patches, webbed paws

 **Deputy:** Mackerelstripe - blue-grey striped tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Bramblesky - soft-furred, pale brown and white she-cat, blue eyes, feathered webbed paws, tufted ears

 **Warriors:**

Copperclaw - large, broad-shouldered, mottled black and ginger tom, copper eyes, tufted ears

(apprentice: Lakepaw)

Strikeclaw - large, thick-furred, broad-shouldered, brown-tabby tom, copper eyes, battle scarred pelt, large paws

Bluefire - large, thick-furred, blue-sliver she-cat, blue eyes, webbed paws

Snowcloud - small, soft-furred, white she-cat, blue eyes, pink nose, tufted ears, scarred nose

Piketail - grey-tabby tom, golden eyes, mottled ginger hind paws

Milkpelt - short-furred, milky coloured she-cat, green eyes, tufted ears, short legs

Breezetail - white tom with one gray front paw; pale green eyes

(apprentice: Hollypaw)

Brookflower - dilute calico she-cat with green eyes

(apprentice: Dovepaw)

Eeltail - skinny brown tom with a long tail

(apprentice: Foxpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Hollypaw - skinny, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes, lean tail, nicked ears

Dovepaw - white she-cat, blue eyes, sliver-tabby stripes, feathered paws

Foxpaw - skinny, bright ginger-tabby, tom, copper eyes, scarred flank

Lakepaw - grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Pebblewing - brown tabby she-cat with sleek fur; blue eyes (mother of Breezetail's kits, Whorlkit and Otterkit)

Lilyfeather - fluffy white she-cat with green eyes (mother of Minnowleaf's kit, Driftkit)

 **Elders:**

Minnowleaf - brown tom with green eyes (father of Brookflower and Driftkit)

 **Kits:**

Redkit - lithe, muscular, long thick-furred, red and creamy-tabby she-cat, blue eyes, tufted ears, feathered webbed paws

Wildkit - board-shouldered, white tom, green eyes, black-tabby stripes

Whorlkit - light gray tom-kit with white markings; light green eyes

Otterkit - light brown she-kit with white paws; green eyes (main kit)

Driftkit - grey and brown mottled tom with amber eyes

* * *

AirClan

 **Leader:** Swiftstar - cream-coloured tom with green eyes and long legs

 **Deputy:** Frostheart - white tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Silverwing - beautiful grey tabby she-cat with long fur and watery blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Jaynose - cream-colored tom; amber eyes

Rainfall - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat; soft blue eyes

Rockfall - black tom with amber eyes

Shatterwind - grey, black tinted, tom with white tail tip, paws, belly, and chest; green eyes

(apprentice: Rainpaw)

Windfur - grey tom with long fur and a dark grey tail

Blazestream - bulky white tom with ginger patches and amber eyes

Dewheart - light grey rom with watery blue eyes

Rocknose - dark grey tom with cold amber eyes

Stormbreeze - grey tabby tom with long fur and blue eyes

(apprentice: Owlpaw)

Icewish - white she-cat with long fur and watery blue eyes

Ashfall - grey she-cat with a dark grey tail-tip

Silverfrost - light silver tabby tom with white chest and paws; piercing yellow eyes

(apprentice: Glowpaw)

Berrywhisker - brown she-cat with white markings of face and back; blue-gray eyes

Frondtail - soft, long furred yellow tabby she-cat with a hint of white; light amber eyes

(apprentice: Amberpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Owlpaw - brown tom with huge yellow eyes

Glowpaw - small light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rainpaw - long furred grey she-cat with a long tail and small ears, with wide, open blue eyes

Amberpaw - golden she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Clayfur - light brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Rockfall's kits, Willowkit, Icekit, Sandkit, and Cloudkit)

Coldwhisker - white cat with grey, black, yellow, and amber spots on her back; blue eyes (mother of Shatterwind's kits, Rainkit, Icekit, Blackkit, and Whitekit)

Shiverflight - beautiful grey tabby she-cat with long fur and watery blue eyes (expecting Frostheart's kits)

 **Elders:**

Lilystream - completely silver she-cat with slightly shaggy fur; amber eyes with yellow tint

Goldenleaf - dark brown tabby tom with white chin and tail-tip; pale green eyes

Robinclaw - light brown she-cat with a red belly and green eyes

 **Kits:**

Willowkit - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudkit - white tom with green eyes

Sandkit - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Icekit - pure white she-cat with sky blue eyes

Rainkit - grey tom with dark grey paws and black tints

Blackkit - black tom with green eyes

Whitekit - white she cat with grey paws; green eyes (main kit)

* * *

Other:

Adder - lithe yellow tabby tom with brown markings and fern green eyes (rogue)


End file.
